This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user. An electronic device may have a housing such as a housing formed from plastic or metal. Components for the electronic device such as display components may be mounted in the housing.
Displays often include one or more optical films that help distribute light from a light source for the display. These films often have a coefficient of thermal expansion that is high enough that the films expand when the temperature of the display rises during operation of the display. It can be therefore be challenging to secure optical films in a display while allowing the films to expand when exposed to rising temperatures. However, optical films that are unsecured may be prone to damage during a drop event or during assembly of the display.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays with optical films for electronic devices.